Impact
by disastermovieguy
Summary: Rancis impacts on Candlehead. Her reaction? Read to find out! ( Updates are Slow, Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

**Impact-**

**A Wreck-it Ralph Fanfiction!**

**Chapter 1-**

Another day of racing, another day of preparation in the morning.

( Oh, and this is when Vanellope is back into being a princess )

Vanellope opened her eyes and rubbed them. She yawned and got out of bed.

Vanellope Thoughts: "_Time to get the day going!'_

_Meanwhile, into Rancis home….._

Rancis had just finished doing his morning routine. He brushed his hair one more time and smiled in the mirror in his bathroom.

He set his comb on the sides of the sink and darted off towards outside.

He jumped on to his cart and drove off to Candleheads house, instead of the race. Kind of weird right?

At the same time Rancis drove away, Candlehead had just finished eating something from the fridge in her nice sweet home.

She was eating a energy candy bar, which she just finished eating. She crumpled the paper and threw it to the garbage can. The crumpled up paper made it in.

Candlehead: " Yess Score!"

She began to skip to the door to go outside until, someone opened the door for her.

Candlehead jumped at the presence of RANCIS staring at her.

Candlehead: " Gee, Rancis! You scared me! Um, may I ask me what you are doing here? The race is about to begin. Which also means…."

Candlehead was cut off.

Rancis: " Yes, I know! The arcade is going to open soon."

Rancis stepped inside but didn't shut the door.

Rancis was done.

For quite some time now, Rancis had always admired Candlehead. Every inch of her in fact. Her beautiful candle on her head. Her beautiful eyes, her nice boots and nice voice that Rancis always loved to listen too more than his favorite songs.

Heck, Sometimes Rancis just doesn't think clearly when it comes to Candlehead, his mind focuses on one thing, and one thing ONLY. Which is Candlehead of course.

Then its just MAGIC whenever Rancis see's Candlehead skipping.

Candlehead stared at Rancis.

Candlehead: " Um, is there something you want Rancis?"

She asked nervously because Rancis looked very serious and it kinda scared her seeing Rancis like this.

( Besides, Candlehead that doesn't know that Rancis likes her. )

Rancis stepped closer to her.

Rancis: " Yes, there's something I have always wanted here, Candlehead."

Candlehead raised an eyebrow.

Candlehead: " Oh? I wonder what that could be."

Suddenly Rancis sighed a bit. He looked up and behind Candlehead. There he saw a white wall.

Candlehead: " Rancis?"

Rancis looked back into Candlehead's eyes.

Rancis: " Move up."

Candlehead: " What?"

Rancis: " I said MOVE UP!"

Candlehead backed up a bit.

Candlehead: " Okay! Okay! Jeez!"

Rancis knew that he mustn't waste a second. For there isn't too much time for this. And so he has to get this done and right….quick!

Candlehead backed up, but still facing Rancis.

Rancis: " More."

Candlehead looked confused.

Candlehead: " Um, okay."

She just did what Rancis did. Because part of her was telling that she shouldn't make Rancis mad for some reason.

Rancis kept telling Candlehead to back up and Candlehead kept doing so until she finally hit the wall.

Candlehead again raised an eyebrow. Knowing that she struck the wall.

She looked back at Rancis.

Rancis: " Perfect."

He went up to Candlehead.

Both of them staring at each other.

Rancis: " Okay, now its just you, me and the wall."

Candlehead was confused at what he exactly meant but she suddenly felt powerless at Rancis entrance to her. And she never thought of this before but Rancis looks kinda….cute.

Rancis started to draw his head towards Candlehead.

His arms suddenly grabs Candlheads shoulders and Candlehead felt like she couldn't possibly leave this and felt like she was falling in love with Rancis and had a deep feeling Rancis had loved HER for quite some time.

They were now inches away from each other's lips.

It looked like Rancis dream was about to come true.

**Chapter 1 is now done!**

**Hey, that rhymes! How cool! Anyway, hoped you like it. More coming soon! This is my first Romance wreck it Ralph fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2 The search begins

**Impact **

**Chapter 2- A Wreck-it Ralph Romance Fanfiction.**

**Chapter 2 is now updated!**

Meanwhile, lets go to the Sugar Rush starting line where ALL the racers are ready to race. Well, not everyone is at the starting line.

Rancis and Candlehead aren't there yet….Gee, I wonder why!

Taffyta and Vanellope are starting to get worried on why was Candlehead and Rancis so late.

Taffyta jumped out of her cart and darted towards Vanellope's cart.

Taffyta: " Um, Vanellope. It appears there's a problem."

Vanellope: " What is it?"

Taffyta: " Candlehead and Rancis aren't here yet! Ooooh! They better get here soon! Or I'll smash both of their faces!"

Vanellope: " You got to work on your temper, Taffyta."

Taffyta sighed.

Taffyta: " Well, think of the consequences if those two little bum nuggets don't come here in time!"

Vanellope took her word for this. She was right. It is kind of strange of how both of them are so late, those two are usually the second ones to get here. What if something _happened _to them? And if they never showed up, someone will notice that two racers are unavailable and might think the game is not working properly and who knows what might happen right after that!

Vanellope jumped out of her cart and right in front of Taffyta and spoke.

Vanellope: " Your right. We have to search for them before the arcade opens."

Taffyta: " Alright, then."

Vanellope turned to all the other racers and spoke loudly.

Vanellope: "ALRIGHT. LISTEN UP RACERS OF SUGAR RUSH!"

Everyone turned their faces to Vanellope.

Vanellope: " IT APPEARS THAT CANDLEHEAD AND RANCIS AREN'T HERE YET! SO I AND TAFFYTA HERE WILL LOOK FOR THEM QUICKLY AND COME BACK! WE CAN'T START WITHOUT CANDLEHEAD AND RANCIS."

Everyone gasped and spoke softly to each other.

Vanellope: " Swizzle! Crumbelina! I leave you two in charge until we come back! GOT THAT?"

Swizzle and Crumeblina: " YES!"

Vanellope and Taffyta ran out of the track and into out there to search for Rancis and Candlehead.

They have 15 minutes…..until the arcade officially opens.

**Chapter 2 is finished! Wasn't too hard to think of and yes its short but a reason. Want it to cut it off there because it seems suspenseful in that last sentence in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Love Sprouts

**Impact -**

**CHAPTER 3-**

**ALRIGHT, MY FIRST STORY EVER INVOLING ROMANCE …LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT. **

Before they even both knew it, they were kissing.

Yes, Lets now root for Rancis for his luck in love. Its not everyday someone accepts someone else from this kind of manner.

Rancis and Candlehead were kissing! How cool, no?

Rancis deeply kissed Candlehead and believe it or not, Candlehead was actually enjoying this.

Rancis put his hands on Candleheas waist as they both kissed passionately together.

Rancis felt happy and he didn't want this to end ..no way. NEVER end in fact.

Candlehead liking the experience, knowing now that she has really fell in love with Rancis and Rancis has probably loved her for some time. In fact, Rancis probably loved her so much that he has done this but Candlehead doesn't really care, she liked him now. She accepts him. Forever.

Candlehead decided to get more comfortable.

She wrapped both of her arms around Rancis neck. As she kissed him softly and ongoing.

They were up against the wall by the way. Rancis pressing Candlehead against the wall every time he kissed Candlehead deeply and hard. But Candlehead didn't mind for she did it back as well. Except for pressing him against the wall.

Then, out of the blue, a new sweet experience.

Rancis suddenly tongued Candlehead.

Candlehead was surprised at the new nice smooth wet presence Rancis had just delivered to her mouth.

For Rancis moved his tongue against hers ever so gracefully and smooth that it was enough to make Candleheads mind be controlled for a least an hour.

For it felt so nice, Candlehead tongued Rancis back.

Rancis made the next wet delivery.

For it made Candlehead's spine shiver up so quickly that both Rancis and Candlehead were now tonguing each other. Their lips weren't touching. Their tongues were. They both moved their tongues round and round each other.

This went on for at least 15 seconds.

This is the best thing Candlehead experienced.

Rancis licked across Candlehead's lips from the right and then licked it on the left.

Candlehead licked upwards to his lips. And as she did, Rancis grabbed Candleheads tongue suddenly with his mouth and starting sucking it ever so gently.

Rancis moved his hands up to the tip of Candlehead shoulders.

Candlehead started to kiss deeply once again and so did Rancis.

Candlehead didn't want to stop….no way heck no way!

Rancis feels the same.

This was heaven! For both of them! In fact, they were both wrapped up in their little romance thing that they forgot about the race they are having today! They are both focused on each other.

Rancis and Candlehead suddenly switched places so quickly.

Rancis was now up against the wall and Candlehead wasn't.

This is when Candlehead returned the favor. She started kissing all around Rancis lips deeply and crazily. Pressing him against the wall, also hugging him ever so tightly. Rancis did the same of course.

Candlehead tongued Rancis.

Rancis tongued Candlehead back.

Rancis started sucking Candleheads lower lip…for a solid 14 seconds! Cripes!

He kissed her with tongued her and yet again started gently sucking her lower lip over and over again. Rancis sucked her lower lip for 5 seconds, stopped shortly and continued again the lower lip sucking.

Rancis couldn't get enough out of this and Candlehead couldn't either.

She started to suck on his lower lip, but only for 4 seconds and she moved the tip of her tongue across Rancis lower lip which made Rancis nervous and feel good inside. Rancis licked Candleheads tongue. And they both started to kiss with such gentleness again.

They both knew it. They both wanted more out of this. And so, Rancis and Candlehead started moving towards Candleheads bedroom, still kissing on the way.

Candlehead led the way, they didn't even watch where they were going for the love led them to Candleheads bedroom for an VERY special occasion.

….0.…0.….0.….0.…0.…

Meanwhile, back out into the Candy Cane forest…

Taffyta and Vanellope are walking together in search for Rancis and Candlehead.

Vanellope: "So, what's the plan?"

Taffyta looked shocked.

Taffyta: "What? I thought you had some kind of plan or something!"

Vanellope stopped, and so did Taffyta.

Vanellope sighed.

She thought for a moment.

Vanellope: "Alright, here's what we are going to do."

Taffyta: "I'm listening."

Vanellope: "First, we check to Rancis Home, and if he isn't there. Then we go to Candleheads home and if she isn't there, then we are lost."

Taffyta: "I like it. Lets try it, except we have to do something if neither of them are in their homes, Vanellope."

Vanellope: "Then, c'mon! We don't have much time!"

…0.…0.….0.…0.….0.….

At Rancis House…..

Taffyta and Vanellope have arrived at the door of Rancis home.

Vanellope knocked at the door. Twice.

Nothing.

Vanellope knocked harder again this time and twice.

Nothing.

Vanellope shouted for Rancis and knocked 4 times even harder.

Nothing.

Boy, some dramatic entrance, no?

Vanellope: "Okay, Taffyta. I'll go in and look around while you look around outside of the house, got it?"

Taffyta: "Sure thing, Vanellope."

Vanellope went inside. And Taffyta started looking around the house on the right side of the house first.

Vanellope is looking around the kitchen. She opened the cabinet doors under the sink, she opened the fridge and ate something inside, chocolate hearts.

Vanellope wondered why Rancis had chocolate hearts in his fridge or anywhere.

Vanellope took some and put it in her pocket for later eating.

She finished searching the kitchen and now to the bathroom.

MEANWHILE…OUTSIDE WHERE TAFFYTA IS SEARCHING.

Taffyta: "Rancis! Come out Come out! Wherever you are!"

She stopped suddenly in her tracks. She saw a ladder sitting upon the side of Rancis house. Taffyta just stood there a bit surprised.

The ladder was nearly as tall as the house itself and it led close to the butter chimney on the roof.

Taffyta decided to go look.

She climbed up the ladder and when she reached the edge, she jumped onto the roof, next to the chimney in the middle of the roof.

She stuck her head inside the chimney to look around. Looked kinda dark inside.

Taffyta Thoughts: "_Hope Rancis didn't get lost in here, or worse! Maybe he got stuck halfway!"_

Taffyta shouted inside.

Taffyta: "Hello? Anyone in here?!"

But Taffyta lost her grip and fell inside the chimney! Uh-oh.

Taffyta screamed and fell face landed upon a pile of sticks of wood and a bunch of collected dust and dirt.

For at the exact same time where Taffyta fell, Vanellope was right next to the fireplace, where Taffyta fell….know what I mean?

Hope so.

So, at the same time when Taffyta crashed landed. Vanellope screamed in fear , but only for a short time.

Vanellope: "What the-?"

Vanellope went in and grabbed Taffyta out.

Taffyta didn't look good.

Her clothes all dirty, all black and covered in dust, her hair grayish because of the dust and her shoes pitch black. Not only that, she is coughing pretty bad.

Vanellope: "Ooh, looks like that wasn't a pretty fall there Taffyta."

Taffyta coughed again.

Vanellope: "Uh, I'll help you! I will get you a glass of water.

Vanellope ran to the kitchen. Got a glass and filled it up with water from the sink.

She ran back to at the coughing blackish Taffyta.

Taffyta grabbed the glass and starting drinking right away.

She stopped halfway.

And gave it back to Vanellope.

( Taffyta is on her knees by the way.)

Taffyta coughed once more.

Taffyta: "Thanks Vanellope."

Vanellope settled the glass on the floor.'

Vanellope: "Your welcome. Um, you ok?"

Taffyta stood up.

Taffyta: "Yeah, yeah. Just coughing up some dust."

Vanellope: "Ah, I see. Not very tasty then right? By the way, your all dirty."

Taffyta gasped as she examined herself.

Taffyta: "Nothing I can't handle."

She shook herself repeatedly until all the dust and dirt shook off.

Vanellope: "Good. C'mon Taffyta. Lets go to Candlehead's house. It appears Rancis isn't here."

Taffyta: "Okay, I agree. Lets go. I couldn't find him either.

They both went outside in their search for Candlehead and Rancis.

In Vanellopes Thoughts…..

" _9 minutes…_

She took a deep breath.

" _9 minutes until the arcade opens, we got to find them!"_

**Chapter 3 is done! I felt a little strange writing the romance but I managed. : )**


End file.
